An Eventful Valentine's Day
by I'llbeme813
Summary: A taxi, Valentine's Day and a chance reunion will change the life of two people. All human ExB


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~!~

Once upon a time, in a land named Seattle, there was a man. A very lonely man who's main focus was to further his career as a doctor. The day he made chief of medicine at Seattle Grace Hospital, he was not happy. He had nothing to aim for anymore.

This man was Edward Anthony Cullen. At age 31 he had no kids, no wife or even a dog to go home to. He was the epitome of lonely. His brother, Emmett, would constantly try and set him up with...Ditzy women. He just wanted Edward to get the stick out of his ass. They fought and Emmett promised not to set him up anymore. When Emmett would do it once again, he'd apologize. It was one routine Edward wasn't fond of.

Let's get to the point though. Edward is currently trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes at every happy couple he sees. It's one of those Hallmark Holidays. Valentine's Day. Edward loathed Valentine's Day. Kids buying flowers for crushes and making boxes to put ceramic valentine cards inside. Parents shoving their kids off to the babysitter for one night of romance. Edward didn't see the appeal. Why waste money?

As he hails a cab, a woman gets in at the same time as him. He's about to let her have it, just because he's a love scrooge doesn't mean he's not a gentleman, until he sees the familiar chocolate brown eyes of his past. The girl who ruined love for him.

Bella Marie Swan was not expecting to see her high school sweetheart/ enemy on the day she hated most. The man in front of her was no longer the scared eighteen year old boy he was in high school. Age had brought out the best in him. Was he married? Did he have children? Were what was running through her mind.

At age eighteen, Bella's period was late. A positive pregnancy test was presented to Edward and he lost the girl he loved. He told her that he didn't want her or the baby. He told her to have an abortion because even if she wanted to give it up for adoption, no one would want the bastard. Edward left later that night to go to Dartmouth University. Bella went to the doctor where he told her that it was a false positive pregnancy test. There was no baby growing inside her.

Seeing Bella now, brought up those horrible memories for Edward. He wondered where the child was. Did it look more like him or more like Bella? The Taxi driver yelled to hurry up and Edward got in with Bella. Edward rattled off his address, still staring at Bella. As they reached his penthouse, Edward threw a hundred dollar bill over the seat and pulled Bella out with him. They needed to talk. Edward was guilty for the words exchanged 13 years ago.

" You can't just bring people to your apartment Edward! What if I had plans?", Bella growled.

" Did you have plans?", Edward crossed his arms.

" As a matter of fact, I do.", she retorted. That was a lie though. She was about to go back home so she could feed her cat and make sure it wasn't tearing up her couch.

" That's a lie, you're a horrible liar. You shouldn't even try.", he chuckled.

" What do you want, Edward? It's been thirteen years. Let's leave the past in the past.", she begged.

" What happened to the baby?", He ignored her. Bella looked down at her feet.

" There never was a baby. It was a false positive test. It was wrong.", she whispered. Edward realized in that moment, he threw away the best part of his life for nothing. He wasn't there to hold Bella when the doctor told her there was no baby. He broke his own heart and Bella's because he was scared.

" B-but your period was late.", he stutters.

" I was under a lot of stress. I had to tell you I didn't get into Dartmouth. They checked my records and found out about when I was arrested. The time I got caught at Mike Newton's party? The stress caused me to miss my period. The test was just a malfunction.", She explains.

Edward thought about this for a moment. He was a doctor, he knew that stressed caused missing periods but for some reason, it upset him. He wanted there to be a child of his out there. Something to connect him to Bella. Ironic how at eighteen he was upset that there would be a baby and now he's upset there wasn't.

" How have you been?", he asks quietly.

" Good, I heard you were a doctor?", she mentions. He shrugs.

" I needed to focus on something. I've gotten as far as I could though. What do you do? Last I heard, you were writing a second best selling novel?", he smiles slightly.

" Yeah. They're not hard. I just write about our past.. How I wished our future would have ended up. That's weird though right?", she chuckles, mainly to herself.

" No. I've... I constantly think about what would have happened if I'd stayed. I regret what I said to you, every day. If I could have another chance with you, I'd be the happiest man in the world. But... You've probably got some big hot shot boyfriend who does romantic spontaneous things for you.", his shoulders slump.

" I don't. I haven't even been on a date in over a year. Jacob was the longest relationship I had and he turned out to be as straight as a curly fry. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss you. I'm just sc-", before bella could finish, Edward's lips were on her's and she didn't stop him. She encouraged him because truth be told, she missed him more that anything. He was the one she was meant to be with.

Let's just say that night, their love was rekindled and they did in fact make a baby. Me. I'm Olivia Marie Cullen. My father is Edward Cullen and my mother is Bella Cullen. They told me the story of how they got back together. I read Mom's book, explaining how the first year of my life was hard for them. They fought and almost broke up again. No relationship is perfect though.

" Olivia! Mommy said it's time to eat! Let's go!" My five year old sister, Carlie shouts at me. Little sisters are so annoying. At least my youngest sister can't even sit up on her own yet. I'm ten and I already have three sisters and a little brother. Jeez... Some love story!

" Olivia let's go!", gotta go or Mom will make me clean the dishes!

**~!~**

**My first story... What did you think?**


End file.
